


Oikeasta ja väärästä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, PTP, Post-War, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, sodan jälkeen, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ron muisti vielä liiankin hyvin, miltä oli tuntunut nähdä Hagridin kantavan Harryn elotonta ruumista metsän siimeksestä.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley





	Oikeasta ja väärästä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 mittatilaustyönä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Minua pyydettiin sanomaan jokunen sana", Harry aloitti puheensa.

Ron pärskähti itsekseen. Pakotettiin paremminkin. Hän oli luullut, että vain lauma villiintyneitä lohikäärmeitä voisi raahata Harryn pitämään puhetta toisen velhosodan ensimmäiseen vuosijuhlaan, mutta loppujen lopuksi Harry oli tehnyt sen, mikä oli oikein — halusi sitä tai ei.

"Tasan vuosi sitten Voldemort kaatui tässä samassa salissa."

Vaimea kohahdus levisi aallon lailla aina perimmäisiin nurkkiin asti, ja Ronkin värähti. Hän muisti vielä liiankin hyvin, miltä oli tuntunut nähdä Hagridin kantavan Harryn elotonta ruumista metsän siimeksestä. Hän puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja kiinnitti katseensa Harryyn kuin varmistaakseen, että tämä oli oikeasti siinä.

Elossa.

Harry jatkoi puhettaan, mutta Ron ei enää kuunnellut. Hänen katseensa kartoitti Harrya ja vaikka hän huomasikin hikitahrat tämän uuden juhlakaavun kainaloissa, häntä ei naurattanut. Niinä muutamina kauhun minuutteina, joina hän oli luullut menettäneensä Harryn, hänen elämänsä oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin. Ja kun kaikki oli ollut ohi, Voldemort kaatunut sekä Harry palannut takaisin heidän keskuuteensa, suunnattoman tärkeä oivallus oli puhjennut soimaan täyttä kakofoniaa Ronin päässä.

Ei ollut tärkeää, oliko sota hävitty vai voitettu. Ei ollut tärkeää, oliko Voldemort vihdoinkin kukistunut. Tärkeää oli ainoastaan se, että hänen Harrynsa oli elossa.

"Haluan kiittää Hermionea ja Ronia avusta, niin sodan aikana kuin sen jälkeenkin."

Ron palautui takaisin kuluvaan hetkeen kuullessaan oman nimensä. He tuijottivat Harryn kanssa toisiaan silmiin hetken, joka kesti Ronista kokonaisen iäisyyden verran venyneitä sekunteja. Niiden aikana hänen sisällään paisui tunne, joka lämmitti hänen koko kehonsa kipinöillään, ja hänen piti purra huultaan, ettei olisi huutanut ajatuksiaan ääneen.

Harry riuhtaisi katseensa irti Ronista vasta, kun Ginny hymähti paikaltaan, pöydän toiselta puolen, ja kuiskasi jotain Deanin korvaan.

"Haluan myös kiittää teitä kaikkia, jotka olette saapuneet tänne kunnioittamaan sodassa kaatuneiden muistoa. Malja heille, jotka eivät enää ole keskuudessamme!" Harry lopetti puheensa kohottamalla pikariaan. Salissa vallitsi kunnioittava hiljaisuus, joka rikkoutui vasta, kun jokaisesta maljasta oli siemaistu ja jokainen sauva kohotettu valaisemaan salia kilpaa tuhansien kelluvien kynttilöiden kanssa.

Kun Hermione johdatti George käsikynkässään vieraat esittelykierrokselle viimeisen vuoden aikana restauroidun linnan muihin osiin, Harry livahti suuren salin takaseinällä sijaitsevasta ovesta siihen samaan huoneeseen, jonne oli neljä vuotta aiemmin joutunut marssimaan yhtenä Kolmivelhoturnajaisten osallistujana. Ron sulki oven heidän perässään ja kietoi välittömästi kätensä Harryn ympärille.

"Vihaan puheita", Harry mutisi Ronin olkaa vasten.

"Hyvin se meni", Ron hymähti silitellen rauhoittavasti Harryn selkää. "Vaikka ne hikitahrat näkyi kyllä pöllölään asti."

Harry kirosi ääneen, mutta ei päästänyt Ronista irti. "Ihan sama. Ensi vuonna karataan jonnekin kauas."

"Ei enää puheita", Ron sanoi vakaasti ja vetäytyi hieman nähdäkseen Harryn kasvot. Hän pyyhkäisi peukaloillaan vihreiden silmien alla olevia varjoja ja kumartui painamaan kevyen suukon Harryn huulille. Hänen mielestään Harry sai tehdä juuri niin kuin halusi — oli se oikein tai ei.


End file.
